One Out Of Many
by xNJx
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'une partie de sa vie a été totalement cauchemardesque qu'il doive finalement y être destiné pour toujours. En plus, ce soir là, elle s'était approchée de lui et lui avait sourit. Depuis, tout avait changé / Loki&Sigyn /


_**One Out Of Many**_

…

NDA : Pour commencer cette année 2018, vous prendrez bien qu'un petit OS aux notes d'espoir, non ? Je vous souhaite une très belle année, pleine de réussite, d'accomplissement et de santé, surtout ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira ! Bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui y sont encore ! Bises. _Angie._

…

 _« La vie est une longue histoire. Un mauvais chapitre ne désigne pas nécessairement une mauvaise fin »_ (Anonyme)

…

Dans la vie, les petits plaisirs apportent toujours quelque chose en plus aux journées qui commencent mal. Ce fut le cas de celle. Ou bien de celle d'hier. Et puis sûrement celle de demain. Pourquoi ? Cela avait toujours été le cas, de toute façon, alors pourquoi les choses changeraient-elles ainsi, du jour au lendemain ?

Loki soupira, décidément trop aspiré dans ses pensées pour avaler son repas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable d'essayer de déjeuner attablé seul, comme tous les midis, à la cantine tandis que tous les autres vous ignoraient soigneusement, ou bien prenant un soin très appliqué à ne pas s'installer à votre table. Par conséquent, Loki se retrouvait seul dans un coin de la cantine, comme dans l'ombre de la pièce tandis que la lumière jaillissait de toute autre part. En réalité, la lumière jaillissait lorsqu' _elle_ entrait. Non pas qu'elle se souciait de lui hein, mais lui, il la regardait. Cela rythmait ses journées orageuses de savoir qu'il allait la voir. Le matin, lorsqu'il quittait la maison familiale si peu accueillante et dans laquelle il était traité comme un moins que rien -esclave aurait été sans doute plus judicieux- il empruntait alors le long chemin parfois sinueux pour se rendre au lycée. Là, il y trouvait un peu de réconfort dans son malheur, bien que la malédiction semblait l'y avoir suivie jusqu'ici.

Loki avait huit frère et sœurs, tous d'âge différent. Lui, ha ha, était ironiquement adopté. Au départ, il avait été heureux de trouver ce foyer et les premières semaines avaient été globalement géniales, pour résumer avec ses mots. Puis les humeurs avaient changé, les langues s'étaient déliées pour déverser un venin plein de haine et d'acharnement. En réalité, Loki était dans ce foyer pour y faire le ménage en rentrant, préparer le repas pour ses frères et sœurs qui eux, avaient le droit de s'instruire, du moins, de passer plus de temps que lui devant ses devoirs pour avoir l'espoir de devenir quelqu'un et, par conséquent, de fuir cet environnement néfaste. Les journées aux lycées étaient donc heureusement plus agréables. Ses « frères et sœurs » cependant, ne lui adressant jamais la parole, ni au lycée, ni à la maison. Bon, certes il y avait ces quelques rares moments où ils se parlaient, où Loki leur expliquaient les leçons -parce qu'il avait au moins cet avantage d'être lettré et doté d'une intelligence assez développé, sans pour autant que cela ne tourne au génie.

Mais Loki tentait de voir le bon côté des choses, il avait une famille. Des gens l'avaient recueilli et lui au moins ce soir dormira dans une maison avec une famille. Parfois, si il faisait bien le ménage, la vaisselle et le repas, sa mère tyrannique appelée Marie l'autorisait à sortir le chien, lui permettant de s'évader. Ensuite il avait le droit de veiller un peu le soir pour lire, de regarder la télévision avec ses frères et sœurs mais il tombait généralement de sommeil dans le canapé, avant d'être réveillé par le froid. Alors il se glissait sous les couvertures de la pièce qui servait de chambre à lui et ses trois autres frères. Il fixait ainsi longuement le plafond, les pensées alimentées par l'envie de la revoir, encore et toujours, puis ses paupières lourdes finissaient par gagner le duel sans pitié. Il sombrait.

Bien sûr, le matin, c'était lui le premier réveillé. Pas besoin de réveil quelconque, son corps s'était habitué à s'éveiller pour trouver la maison plus calme que jamais. Ces moments étaient des petits plaisirs. Avoir l'espoir rien que pour lui, sans bruit, sans cri, sans rien du tout. Juste le bruit de sa respiration qui rebondissait contre les murs et ses méninges qui s'activait pendant qu'il préparait le café pour maman, infusait le thé pour tel, mélangeait la poudre de chocolat pour un autre, versait les céréales pour un autre encore. Tout était automatique, mais il fallait toujours veiller à ne rien oublier, non, ohlala, non. Dans le cas contraire, un courroux s'abattait sur lui et on le jugeait responsable de tous les malheurs du monde avant de le gratifier d'un si élégant : « Ca ne m'étonne pas que personne ne veuille de lui. »

Oh oui, parce que autre petit détail croustillant de sa vie oh combien passionnante et alléchante, Loki était toujours celui qu'on « expulsait ». Du moins, on faisait de son mieux pour qu'il se sente ainsi. Thor, par exemple, le plus vieux des enfants qui était en terminal alors que lui entrait en seconde, lui demandait de lui faire ses devoirs et obtenait toujours des résultats incroyables, tandis que Loki, trop épuisé après avoir travaillé dans la maison et n'ayant donc plus le temps de travailler pour lui même, se retrouvait avec des notes correctes mais parfois médiocres selon qu'il se sentait trop submergé.

Loki ne détestait pas ses frères et sœurs, mais il ne les aimait pas. Après tout, avec la mère qu'ils avaient, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus toucher la lune. Certes, il eut été un peu cruel de sa part de les qualifier ainsi, mais n'était-ce pas là la triste vérité ?

Le lycéen releva les yeux de son plat de...euh, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Une purée avec des bouts de légumes et de viande, et dont l'odeur très prononcée du sel brûlait ses narines. Non, il n'avait décidément pas faim.

Il se leva donc pour déposer son plateau auquel il n'avait pas touché sur le rail automatique, salua au passage Nick comme tous les jours et s'installa sur les marches de la bibliothèque. Au loin, il aperçut Sigyn quitter à son tour la cantine et resta immobile. Aujourd'hui aussi, elle était terriblement belle. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle rigola à une blague d'une de ses amies. Certes, Sigyn traînait avec des Terminales, mais elle était en Seconde. Dans la classe de Loki, mais comme lui était toujours en fond de classe avec personne assis à côté de lui, cela expliquait ceci. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais lui la regardait souvent. Flippant ? Non. Il la trouvait juste belle, intelligente et différente. Oui, différente. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres bimbos de ce lycée de campagne qui essayaient d'être la plus belle, de se taper le plus de mec ou quoi que ce soit. Non, Sigyn travaillait beaucoup. Mais ça les autres ne le savaient pas, mais le soir après les cours pendant qu'ils sortaient en hurlant du lycée, pressé de s'évaporer dans la nuit pour diverses folies, Sigyn restait à la bibliothèque et lisait, s'avançait dans son travail. Loki faisait de même, parce que cet environnement était tellement reposant, mais il ne fallait pas trop qu'il tarde non plus. Il avait tant de chose à faire en rentrant...

Loki souriait sans s'en rendre compte, mais il ne remarqua pas non plus l'ombre juste derrière lui qui devait être là depuis un moment.

« Hé tu m'écoutes ? »

Il aurait reconnu cette voix parmi n'importe laquelle, à son grand désarroi. Sif, une de ses sœurs. Une véritable peste qui sortait avec une tonne de garçon en même temps. Et sa mère avait l'audace de saluer son charme ! Si elle savait la réputation de sa fille dans ce lycée et ce qu'on l'avait déjà surprise à faire. Certains racontent même qu'elle aurait déjà fait des faveurs à Thor, son frère qui un jour était si triste qu'elle avait décidé de le réconforter d'une façon bien particulière. Loki avait envie de vomir. Au moins les élèves savaient qu'ils était adopté alors comme ça on ne l'associait pas automatiquement à cette bande de dégénérés.

Il soupira à nouveau. « Je t'écoute, Sif. »

« J'ai besoin de toi pour me couvrir. Faudrait que tu restes à la bibli où au lycée ce soir jusque tard, mais genre très tard puis t'expliquera à maman que j'arrivais pas à faire ma dissert' de philo alors tu m'as aidé. »

Loki fronça les sourcils. « Tu as encore une dissert' de philo ? »

Elle leva ses yeux maquillés au ciel, en tapant le sol avec son talon. « Mais non crétin. Je sors avec Jason. »

Il resta silencieux. « Et...qui est Jason ? »

C'était plus une question pour l'agacer, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses nouveaux petits amis avec qui elle couchait dans le foyer pendant que tout le monde était à la cantine, ou en cours, parce que les cours ne l'intéressaient guère.

« Ferme ta gueule minus. T'as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis. » Puis elle déguerpit.

Et oui, elle avait raison. Loki avait intérêt de faire ce qui lui était commandé. Sinon il connaissait les petites tactiques de ses frères et sœurs pour ses journées soient plus médiocres que jamais et ses nuits, soudain, plus courtes.

…

Ce soir là, Sigyn avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds* en une queue de cheval impeccable. Elle portait une jupe noire droite lui arrivant aux genoux et une pull blanc. Voilà ce qui était incroyable aussi chez elle, avec des vêtements si simples elle parvenait à être la fille la plus classe que Loki ait jamais vu. Elle déambula dans l'espace de travail où il y avait étonnamment de monde ce soir là. Enfin, sauf à la table de Loki qui était installé seul comme toujours. Elle chercha des yeux une place, et Loki était certain qu'elle en trouverait une.

Mais quel choc, du moins quelle agréable surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Au départ, les yeux rivés sur ses devoirs de maths, il ne vit que des pieds chaussés de petites bottines en cuir noir, puis lorsqu'il releva doucement les yeux, il la vit. Jamais elle n'avait été si proche de lui. Et quel sourire ! Il la fixa longuement puis se reprit. Elle allait sûrement le trouver bizarre, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Excuse moi, Loki. Puis-je m'installer à ta table ? »

Elle...ELLE CONNAISSAIT SON PRENOM ! Et elle lui adressait la parole. Loki quelque chose d'étrange en lui, naître. Qu'était-ce ? Comme une sensation de bien être. C'était la première fois qu'il la sentait...

« Bien sûr, » fit-il calmement en poussant ses cahiers éparpillés sur la table. Il les rangea soigneusement de son côté de la table et lui sourit, d'une façon qu'il espérait rassurante. En s'installant, Sigyn effleurant sa jambe avec la sienne.

« Pardon. »

Mais Loki l'entendit à peine, tellement il se sentait bien. Maintenant, impossible de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Il voulait tant lui parler, en savoir plus sur elle. Mais que dire ? Comment commencer une conversation ? Les seules « conversations » qu'il avait se résumaient à des ordres, des cris...

« Je n'ai jamais osé m'asseoir à côté de toi. Et pourtant tu viens ici tous les soirs, du lundi au vendredi. »

Loki releva sa tête qu'il avait minablement plongé dans son bouquin. Tiens, elle avait l'air fatigué...

« Tu aurais dû venir...Tu sais, jamais personne ne s'installe ici, donc, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. »

Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes. « Merci, Loki. »

Waw. C'était la conversation la plus civilisée qu'il avait eu depuis...des années, sans doute. Il épia à nouveau la blonde. Elle fronçait les sourcils, se mordait la lèvre puis soupira.

« C'est incompréhensible. »

Loki sentait ses mains trembler légèrement sous la table. Prenant son souffle pour se contrôler, il se leva et s'installa à la chaise à côté de lui et regarda les exercices qui posaient tant de problèmes à sa camarade.

« Alors... » commença-t-il.

…

A huit heures du soir, Loki décida qu'il était assez tard et qu'il lui fallait rentrer. Normalement, il restait jusque sept heures grand maximum, mais cette séance avec Sigyn avait été si agréable et...normale, disons, qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, Loki raccompagna Sigyn jusqu'à l'entrée du dortoir des filles.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. Tu es plus doué que le prof, je ne comprends jamais rien quand il m'explique et là, hop, tout compris. »

Loki sourit timidement.

« Et...Loki, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble demain midi ? Je...mes amies n'ont pas des conversations très...ça tourne autour des garçons et j'ai vraiment adoré cette conversation qu'on a eu sur Paul Auster... »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux et semblait lire en lui comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Elle...le comprenait.

« A demain, Loki. »

Puis elle disparut, avalée par les portes du dortoir des filles.

…

Loki retrouva Sif sur le chemin, fort heureusement. Il avait eu un peu peur de quitter trop tôt l'établissement et de se faire gronder en rentrant par la peste. Mais au lieu de cela, il la découvrit appuyée contre la voiture du dénommé Jason, enlacée avec lui, leurs bouches collées de la façon la moins élégante qu'il lui eut été de voir.

« Tiens, » dit-il en lui balançant presque, mais avec retenue, ce qui ressemblait à un ébauche de dissertation de philosophie pour que l'excuse des devoirs sonne plus vraie.

Il ne la gratifia pas de plus de son temps et rentra directement, même s'il savait qu'elle le suivait. Malheur sur lui, lorsqu'il rentra, sa mère était en colère et il avait tellement à faire...

Cette nuit là, il pleura silencieusement dans la pénombre, épuisé sans pouvoir néanmoins fermer l'œil.

…

Se retrouver pour le déjeuner devint ce qu'on pouvait appeler plus communément une habitude. Certes il ne s'agissait que d'une demi-heure pendant laquelle ils discutaient de tout, de livres, de loisirs, de musique, blaguaient. Ensuite ils rejoignaient leurs cours et les élèves le toisaient d'oser approcher Sigyn. Mais celle ci n'en démordait pas, abandonnant parfois ses amies à la pause pour passer du temps avec Loki, installé seul sur un banc.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent en première, Loki soupira de soulagement en découvrant qu'il était dans la même classe qu'elle, en L. Au moins, de nombreux idiots de sa classe de Seconde disparaissaient de son champ de vision comme ils avaient choisi d'autres filières. Bonne nouvelle sur bonne nouvelle, Thor dû déménager, ainsi que Sif pour leurs études supérieurs. Au moins, déjà deux tyrans à servir. Mais Loki s'inquiétait au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer proprement sur ses études à cause des charges de travail à la « maison » en plus des remontrances non-stop de sa mère, se plaignant que les tâches s'effectuaient de plus en plus tardivement, et d'une moins bonne qualité. Ha ha. Que faisait-elle de ses journées, celle là ? Et qui était-elle pour le juger ? Même pas sa mère.

Ainsi débuta son « mouvement » de protestation, non suivi par ses autres frères et sœurs. L'audace dont il fit parfois preuve en répondant au monstre maternel n'apporta rien de bon. Au contraire, elle commença à se montrer violente, chose qui n'était alors jamais arrivée. En effet, malgré le calvaire qu'il subissait, jamais sa « mère » n'avait levée main sur lui. Cela arriva enfin.

Ses notes chutèrent drastiquement, et ses professeurs insistaient souvent pour discuter avec lui, comme il venait aussi en cours avec des marques. Sigyn restait son amie, toujours aussi belle et intelligente, essayant de le faire parler mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait une vie incroyable et jamais il n'oserait lui avouer son amour, par peur de la perde. De perdre sa confidente. En plus de cela, elle « sortait » plus ou moins avec un garçon de S. Mais Sigyn s'en plaignait plus qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, lorsque Loki était invité aux fêtes de Sigyn, notamment celle de son anniversaire, l'autorisation lui fut déniée par Marie. Oui, Marie, il refusait désormais de l'appeler mère. Jamais elle ne semblait se sentir coupable de l'avoir battu, ni de lui mener une vie cauchemardesque.

Puis vint le jour où Loki se retrouva à l'infirmerie à cause d'un malaise en plein cours. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis quelques jours et que le sommeil manquait terriblement lorsqu'il faisait ranger la maison plus digne d'un range à cochon qu'autre chose. La vie gagnait en amertume et perdit de sa saveur lorsque Fandral, un autre de ses frères, avoua à Marie que Loki traînait avec une certaine Sigyn au lycée, lui inventant une réputation fictive de traînée pour appuyer ses propos.

Cette nuit là, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit et réfléchit. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille...qu'il...reprenne sa vie en main. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas, et pourquoi, peut être était-ce la fatigue qui le faisait divaguer ? Peu importe, il oublia cette résolution aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée à son esprit.

Cependant, le lendemain en arrivant au lycée il fut accueilli par des rires dans la classe et une Sigyn apparemment mal à l'aise. Oh non. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-on raconté sur son dos ?

La vérité apparemment. Sigyn avait découvert par les réseaux sociaux que Loki l'aimait plus que tout avec des photos de son journal intime -oui ce petit cahier tout usé était l'une des seules liberté qui lui était autorisée. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en découvrant la supercherie et sécha les cours. Il passa la journée entière dans sa cachette, mais il s'agissait en faite d'un dessous de pont par lequel il passait pour se rendre à l'école. Les autres, ses frères et sœur, ne l'empruntaient pas parce qu'il fallait un peu dévier du chemin habituel. Il n'y avait eu qu'un curieux comme Loki pour découvrir cet endroit apaisant, bien que l'odeur d'urine lui piquait autant le nez que les plats trop salés de la cantine.

« Loki, »

Il sursauta et se retourna en entendant la voix familière et mélodieuse de Sigyn. Elle avait les cheveux détachés qui volaient autour de son visage fin avec le vent. Elle souriait, ne semblait pas en colère. Cependant, l'inquiétude était fortement peinte sur ses traits.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » murmura-t-il tout en essayant de maîtrise sa voix.

Elle s'approcha et s'installa à côté de lui doucement, prit sa main dans la sienne et le regarda dans les yeux comme elle l'avait fait ce soir là pour lui demander de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Désolé pour quoi ? D'être humain ? » elle s'esclaffa puis secoua la tête, « Non Loki. C'est moi qui suis désolée pour eux. Ils n'arrivent pas à se réjouir de quelque chose d'aussi beau que l'amour, ils préfèrent s'en moquer. Ils préfère dénier ce qu'ils ont vécu, peut être, ou vivront un jour parce que tu es différent. »

Il releva ses yeux trempés vers lui, « Tu es différent Loki. Unique. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'ils sont jaloux. »

Boum, boum, boum. Ici votre cœur, Loki. Réagissez.

« Et puis, tu sais. Ce matin, je ne me suis pas sentie gênée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est ce que eux pensaient. Moi je me sentais...soulagée. »

Loki fronça les sourcils en la voyant sortir un petit carnet vert sombre aux bordures dorées. Elle le feuilleta de quelques pages vers le milieu puis l'étendit devant elle. Là, elle sortit son smartphone et prit en photo la page que Loki lisait...La page sur laquelle il était écrit, « _Cher journal, je suis amoureuse de Loki_. »

« Soulagée parce que moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et, pendant que les stupides lycéens s'enflammaient en lisant les lignes révélant la réciprocité d'un amour si honteusement balancé sur les réseaux sociaux, Sigyn et Loki s'embrassaient pour la toute première fois.

…

Dès cet instant, Marie sembla perdre tout contrôle sur Loki. Il alla vite en besogne, comme on dirait. Il fit le strict minimum dans la maison, en menaçant la honteuse et répugnante figure maternelle de la dénoncer si elle osait le toucher à nouveau. Il remonta ses notes, obtint de très bons résultats et laissa ses « frères et sœurs » allègrement mariner dans leur merde. Le soir, il se permit de sortir avec Sigyn et dormait parfois chez elle en secret. Ils étudiaient, s'embrassaient, lisaient, s'embrassaient. Loki la respectait trop pour aller au delà pour le moment. Il coupa sa longue tignasse noire non entretenu en entrant en Terminale. Avec l'argent qu'il avait obtenu en travaillant pendant les vacances d'été qu'il mit de côté, il commença une recherche pour un logement. La faculté de Lettres ne se trouvant à pas moins de deux heures du patelin, cela obligeait ceci. Et puis...merde quoi, LIBERTE. Il allait enfin connaître une véritable vie.

Marie sembla se rendre compte qu'elle perdait pied parce qu'elle finit par se résigner. Un soir où il rentra après deux heures d'études à la bibliothèque, la maison était incroyablement calme. Il trouva la maison rangée, plus ou moins propre si on n'était pas titilleux et sa...non, Marie assise sur le canapé -en même temps, c'était son habitude- crade.

« Mon fils, » commença-t-elle avec une voix étonnamment douce. Elle désigna la place à côté d'elle d'un signe de la main et...lui sourit.

Loki resta volontairement debout, refusant l'ordre silencieux qu'on lui imposait. Depuis trop longtemps il avait obéit, maintenant, âgé de dix-huit ans, il désobéissait volontairement à cette vie imposée et non voulue, bien qu'il avait réussi à la changer en mieux.

« Je ne suis pas votre fils, Marie. »

Elle baissa les yeux. « Tu vas t'en aller... ? »

Il gloussa un peu. « Oui. Oh que oui. Et vivement. Il me reste deux mois de Terminale et je m'en vais d'ici pour ne plus jamais y revenir. J'ai de l'argent, un logement qui m'attend et une petite amie...Je suis heureux parce que j'ai fait en sorte de l'être, pas grâce à vous ! »

Il tourna les talons tandis que Marie levait déjà une main implorante pour en placer une. Chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire. En réalité, pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Elle voyait les affaires, bien que peu nombreuses, de son « fils » prêtes dans des valises, puis, un jour, il disparut.

Dans la voiture de Sigyn, Loki regarda par la fenêtre et, lorsqu'il quitta la rue où son cauchemar avait eu lieu pendant de très longues années, il sourit.

Une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer.

…

Pendant les grandes vacances, avant leur rentrée respective dans la même université et dans la même filière, Loki et Sigyn emménagèrent dans leur appartement. Ils trouvèrent chacun un travail dans un restaurant et commencèrent leur vie à deux. Loki passa avec succès son permis de conduire et gâta la fille qui l'avait sauvée d'une vie...Non, il ne voulait plus y penser.

Maintenant il était avec elle et l'aimait profondément.

Le soir de leur première journée, ils rentrèrent à pieds et retrouvèrent leur chez soi. La porte fermée, Sigyn l'embrassa langoureusement et l'escorta de la sorte jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Ow, doucement ma chérie. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le grand sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres était si significatif que Loki se contenta de lui rendre son baiser.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit. « Moi aussi. »

…

 _The end._

 _One Out Of Many, by xNJx_

…

*au départ, Sigyn, le personnage des comics a les cheveux noirs, mais j'ai choisi de lui garder les cheveux blonds comme on peut les voir sur de nombreux fan art


End file.
